


Protector

by tetsubinatu



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/pseuds/tetsubinatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for wendymr, based upon her prompt 'Robbie and James (or Robbie/James, whichever you prefer); prompt <i>protector</i>.'</p><p>WARNING: hints of past child abuse, references to 'Dead of Winter'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts).



. 

It was always the same dream: the Shadow, looming behind him as his fingers moved over the keyboard and then... _pain, shame_.

But not this time. 

“None of that,” said a firm geordie voice. “Get out of here! You're not wanted!”

The Shadow retreated.

“Go on James, keep playing. I'll keep you safe,” Robbie said.

The sunlight flickered on the piano, but the Shadow was gone. James played - and for the first time the notes that rang through the summerhouse were suffused with sparkling joy.

–

“When you go, I go,” James said. 

(He meant, _Whither thou goest, I will go._ )

.

**Author's Note:**

> I have left the relationship between Robbie and James ambiguous in nature. 
> 
> The quote given is actually from a DIL/MIL relationship, and I have often wondered about Ruth's childhood, given her words to Naomi.


End file.
